


Imperfectly Perfect

by Vampyra142001



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Trans Danny Fenton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Dani returns to ask a personal question about Danny. I know others have covered this before.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Imperfectly Perfect

Imperfectly Perfect

By Kelli Dalton

He'd figured it would happen eventually, she was him after all, but Danny had been hoping to postpone that particular conversation as long as possible. Dani had come back again to seek Danny once more. She wasn't destabilizing or anything, but she had questions.

"Why am I a girl?" she'd asked abruptly, giving up on any semblance of greetings.

"I- uh. About that."

"If I'm your clone and all of the other clones were guys or probably guys, why aren't I?" Clearly the thought had eaten at her for a while til she'd been driven back to Amity Park for answers.

"Let's go get some Nasty Burger and I'll give you my theories," he offered.

Dani lifted a brow, probably surprised that his answer wasn't 'I don't know'.

They settled in a booth with their trays of grease. The younger of the two digging right in, while Danny fidgeted and tried to figure out how to phrase things.

"So... You know how you were the most stable clone? Even more stable than the 'prime' clone?" She paused eating to nod. "Well, I think that's because you were the most... Unaltered clone."

Dani had to swallow around a cheerful of fries to be able to speak. "Unaltered?"

"I was born a girl," he admitted. Since he could pass, there wasn't much explaining anymore. His schoolmates had either been around for his transition or missed it entirely, so it just wasn't something he had talked about in a long while. "For Plasmius to make guy clones, he'd have had to have done some changing, which is probably why they were all failures and you weren't."

Dani held her chin, thinking hard. "So does that mean someday I'll be a boy too?"

That was not the question he'd been expecting. "I don't know. When I was your age I was dressing a lot like you do because I was uncomfortable with myself, but you seem fine with your body, so maybe not? But don't let who I am decide who you are. You are your own person, whether you decide someday to be a boy or not."

She held her gaze for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"What?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"That was very deep for you."

He threw a fry at her to express his outrage.


End file.
